buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a race of lycanthropic shape changers who take on characteristics of a wolf. Werewolves should not be confused with other shifters, even those who take the form of a wolf. Origins The origin of lycanthropy itself is unknown and unclear. Legend holds that the great Lycaon and his followers were cursed into a wolf form by the god Zeus, and were taught to shift between forms by druids. However, alternative evidence suggests that the Old One often known as Eve created werewolves, and those she infected bred and created purebred werewolves. Physiology The Change Only some werewolves have the ability to change into a fully lupine form -- a breed called Garou Lupus. Werewolves eyes glow with any amount of transformation. Alpha Werewolves always have red eyes. Even when not transformed, the eyes of a werewolf will glow in videos and photographs. Beta Werewolves and Omega Werewolves most often have eyes the glow a golden color. If a werewolf who is not an Alpha has killed an innocent person, thus losing part of their soul, their eyes will glow a cold but luminous shade of blue. When a werewolf transforms but remains humanoid, his face becomes much hairier. He grows very sharp upper and lower fangs. The forehead develops ridges, not unlike those of a vampire, which extend down onto the nose. The hands also develop very sharp, long claws. While in human form, a werewolf's body temperature will be notably higher than a normal human's. The Wolf Within Before a werewolf has learned to control his or her changes, a new werewolf will struggle between his or her human or feral side. When the transformation occurs, the wolf will be in complete control and the human will experience memory loss. The human may, however, still exert some influence over the wolf. Similarly, the wolf will exert some influence over the human when not transformed. As a result, new wolves often exhibit hostility to those around them, and may behave in irrational ways that tend to alienate them from their friends. This influence grows as the full moon approaches. Wolves in packs will be taught control as swiftly as possible. Diet Werewolves are able to eat and receive nutrition from a normal human diet, however at the time of the full moon they will crave raw meat. Some werewolves eat raw meat regularly while transformed, and some will even eat the heart of their victim intentionally. Werewolves, like humans, can become addicted to vampire blood. Illness As werewolves are immune to nearly all diseases, being bitten and transformed into a werewolf will cure even chronic illnesses -- including asthma, epilepsy, and cancer. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Werewolves are exceptionally strong, able to match vampires with ease. Though they are unnaturally strong in human form, they cannot access their full strength without shifting at least partially. They're strength grows as the moon waxes, and decreases as it wanes. * Superhuman Speed - Werewolves are exceptionally fast, arguably faster than vampires. They also have lightning quick reflexes. * Enhanced Agility - Werewolves are incredibly agile, even in human form. Like other abilities, this increases closer to the full moon and is stronger in wolf form than in human form. * Heightened Senses - Werewolves have much stronger senses than an ordinary human. As well as having sharper senses, they are also able to detect emotions -- particularly fear and sexual desire. They may also be able to distinguish between the smells of individual people, including sometimes being able to determine if a person is a supernatural being or not. * Shapeshifting - Although most werewolves cannot fully transform into a wolf, the transformaton into a more bestial form gives werewolves access to the full range of their abilities, at full strength. * Regeneration - Werewolves heal rapidly from all wounds, except those inflicted by Alpha werewolves. The healing occurs faster while in human form. * Pain Transference - Werewolves are able to syphon pain from other creatures into themselves through touch. * Memory Transference - werewolves can transfer memories to or from another by inserting their claws into the nape of the victim's neck. They are also able to steal memories. This is an extremely difficult ability to master, and as such it is typically only accomplished by Alpha werewolves. * Glamour Resistance - While susceptible to being glamoured, even the most powerful glamour will end after no more than 24 hours. * Immunity to Disease - Werewolves are immune to virtually all diseases, as well as most poisons. Becoming a werewolf will even cure chronic illnesses. * Alpha Powers - Alpha Werewolves have shown a wide variety of other abilities -- although most only possess one significant Alpha ability. Wounds inflicted by Alpha Werewolves upon other werewolves will take considerably longer to heal. Weaknesses * Silver - Werewolves are vulnerable to silver, unable to break it despite their strength. It can burn their skin, and is instantly fatal if it pierces their heart. * Wolfsbane - The flower wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves. In the presence of wolfsbane, the werewolf will initially develop a headache and fever and then lose control of the wolf within completely. If wolfsblood enters the bloodstream of the werewolf, they will become ill and feverish and ultimately die. The only cure to being poisoned by wolfsbane is to find more, create a salve with it and place it over the wound. Wolfsbane that is inhaled can cause hallucinations. * Tranquilizer - A tranquilizer dart will knock a werewolf unconscious and return it to a fully human form. * Death & Death's Scythe - Severe injuries, such as beheading, that a werewolf cannot heal from will be enough to kill a werewolf. The being known as Death is also able to kill werewolves, as is his scythe. * Old Age - A werewolf can die of old age, although they can live longer than an ordinary human. * Lunar Eclipse - A lunar eclipse renders werewolves completely without any supernatural abilties. * Solar Eclipse - A solar eclipse will force werewolves to instantaneously transform and lose total control of their powers. * Mountain Ash - A werewolf is unable to cross a a border of mountain ash. It is also poisonous, though not fatal, when it enters the bloodstream of a werewolf. * Full Moon - Although a werewolf is at its strongest during the full moon, new werewolves and those deprived of moonlight for an extended period, are utterly at the mercy of the wolf within during a full moon. Many breeds of werewolf are forced to transform during the full moon. Hecatolite can block the effects of moonlight, however this will dull the control a werewolf has during subsequent full moons. * Electricity - Pulses of electricity, depending upon their voltage, can force a werewolf to transform either into human form or wolf form, can keep them from transforming into their wolf form, or even knock a werewolf out cold. Reproduction Werewolves can reproduce as ordinary humans. The coupling of two werewolves will always produce werewolf children, though the coupling of a human and a werewolf does not necessarily always produce werewolves, and the coupling of a werewolf with another living supernatural creature may produce either one of the parents' species. Any werewolf who was not born one is called a mutt werewolf. The Bite An Alpha werewolf may bite a human, infecting them with lycanthropy. This will also create an empathic bond between the two werewolves, allowing the Alpha some amount of control over his progeny. Though rare, the bite of an Omega can sometimes infect the victim with lycanthropy. Scratches If the claws of an Alpha go deep enough into a non-therianthrope, they can often have the same effect as the bite, though the victim will often be presumed dead before their first transformation. Footprint ]] Legend holds that drinking rainwater out of a werewolf's footprint can cause someone to become a werewolf. As of yet, there are no proven cases of this. Mutations Though the transformation is typically that of a werewolf, after becoming therianthropic there is a chance of the therianthropy mutating. This is often because of the emotional state of the new shapechanger. It is entirely possible for someone to be bitten by a werewolf and transform into any other type of therianthrope instead. Cure Rumors hold that a werewolf may be cured if he or she kills the one who bit it. There is no documentation to back up this claim. Obscure references also claim that, if injected with wolfsbane before the first full moon after being bitten, a werewolf can be cured. Werewolf Society Werewolves form packs with their own unique hierarchal structure. Typically members of a pack are related by blood or have been bitten by other members of the pack. Alphas Alpha werewolves are the strongest, and therefore the leaders of any pack excepting a pack made up entirely of Alphas. A werewolf may become an Alpha by killing another Alpha or -- if an Alpha is not killed by a werewolf -- by being the next strongest member of the pack. An Alpha is stronger with a pack than without. When an Alpha kills another werewolf it absorbs its power. Alphas may also possess a variety of powers and abilities that other werewolves may not possess. True Alphas Exceptionally rare, True Alphas gain the power of an Alpha not through murder or through the theft of another wolf's abilities, but through their own force of will. True Alphas appear at an average rate of once a century. Betas Betas are not as strong as Alphas, and typically follow the Alpha of their pack with unwavering loyalty. Betas share a mental link with their Alpha and/or with the werewolf who bit them. Betas who lose their pack becomes Omegas. Omegas Omegas, lone wolves, are betas with no pack. They are the weakest of werewolves and often die swiftly. In order to survive, some Omegas will join a pack -- however, they will lack a bond with this pack and thus are often met with cruely and mistrust by their packmates. Packs Werewolves typically organize into packs. Packs are led by an Alpha and always have at least four other members, in order to be considered complete. Packs are generally bound by either blood or by bite -- members are related or have been bitten by the Alpha. This is not always the case, however, and Omegas can join a pack when they are not related. Some packs, on the other hand, are more like cults and are bound together by a common belief. The werewolf race experiences its own internal bigotry, and this is often exemplified in the membership of packs. Some packs refuse to accept mutts into their midst. Breeds Although all werewolves are generally the same, there are some differences between different breeds. These differences generally include how completely they are able to transform into a lupine form, or how much control they have during a full moon. Unlike vampire bloodlines, different breeds seldom have names to differentiate them from each other. The two primary breeds are: * Garou Homid - rarely able to attain a fully wolf form, these werewolves are the most common breed. Despite remaining primarily humanoid during shifting, Homids have an advatange in that they are able to -- with training -- fully control their shifts. * Garou Lupus - these werewolves are able to attain a fully lupine form but rarely have any control over their shifts and must shift every full moon. This is considered a terrible curse. Notable Werewolves *Laura Hale *Derek Hale *Peter Hale *Scott McCall *The Alpha Werewolf Appearances At the Mouth of Hell *Every Episode Supernatural *"Heart" Sources Of the various source materials werewolves appear in: *''Teen Wolf'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''True Blood'' *''Charmed'' (mention only) *''Being Human'' *''Lost Girl'' (mention only) *''Big Wolf on Campus'' Werewolves also appear in White Wolf: Classic World of Darkness and Kolchak: The Night Stalker, but neither of these were used for creating werewolves for this universe. Category:Werewolves Category:Therianthropes Category:At the Mouth of Hell Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Kolchak Creatures Category:Species